


Legend of Arluna Star

by stargirl8605



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jedi, Romance, Science Fiction, Sith, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl8605/pseuds/stargirl8605
Summary: The life of my original, Star Wars fan-made character, Arluna Star. Based on my time on various Star Wars RPG forums.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Arluna Star, Celestine Star, and Llewas Star are all my own, fan made characters. They have never been in any official Star Wars movies, comics, etc. However, I do use various elements from Star Wars such as planet names, weapons, Jedi and Sith concepts, etc...

It was late at night on Coruscant. Jedi Master Llewas Star was one of the Jedi on their nightly patrol. The human male looked to be in his early 20's, had dark short hair, ocean blue eyes, a goatee, was physically fit, and was wearing a white tunic underneath a black floor length cloak. The hilt of his green bladed lightsaber was hanging on the side of his hip, clipped to his belt. He was walking on a balcony at the Jedi Temple. The moon dimly lit up the buildings surrounding the massive structure in the distance, speeders were weaving in between the buildings in an orderly fashion.

As Llewas walked by a couple of Jedi, he looked up in the night sky and saw something moving in the distance. He squinted as it got closer and quickly realized it was a ship and it was coming in way too fast. Llewas rushed up to one of the Jedi.

"Master Garen, look!" Llewas said as he pointed toward the ship.

"That ship seems to be in trouble. I'll inform Maste-."  
"No, I'll go. If there are any survivors I'll take care of them." Llewas said and ran off to get a speeder.

In the ship, a Nagai woman braced for impact as the ship crashed and bounced across a few platforms then came to rest, teetering on the edge of one of the platforms. The woman slowly stood as the ship creaked. The tail end tilted slightly downward toward the abyss below. There wasn't much time. The woman hid her force presence and looked around. She spotted a heavy box and picked it up over her leg. Bracing herself, the woman smashed it over her leg, breaking her leg. She let out a cry of pain before she threw the box to the side. She crawled out of the ship just as Llewas' speeder landed. He leaped out of the speeder and ran at the woman. The ship let out one final loud metallic creak as it leaned over the edge and fell off the platform.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Llewas said crouching by her and visually looked her over for injuries. He saw her leg. "You were injured in the crash. Don't move your leg. I'll go get some supplies from my speeder." He said. 

Llewas quickly got to work on the woman's leg. He cleaned her wound and put a couple of bacta patches over it. That would be good for now, but she needed more help.

"Here, let me help you to my speeder. You can stay with me at the Jedi Temple." He said as he gently helped her stand. Celestine kept most of her weight off her injured leg as Llewas helped her over to his speeder. He helped her lay down in his back seat then got into the driver's seat. 

The speeder soon got into the flow of air traffic. 

"So what's your name?" Llewas asked.

"I'm Celestine." She said. Normally she wouldn't tell her enemy anything about herself. Why did she feel compelled to give her name to this Jedi? She had to be more careful.

I'm Llewas, it's nice to meet you Celestine." he said.

Celestine didn't speak. Instead, she turned her head toward the backrest. Soon enough, she was asleep.

She awoke to Llewas gently shaking her. 

"We've arrived." he said. Llewas helped her stand. He supported most of her weight again as they made their way to the medical wing. As they entered a medical room where a droid was waiting, a couple of other Jedi offered their help but Llewas dismissed them. 

Later, Llewas watched through the window as the droid worked on her leg. A Jedi walked up to him. 

"Who's the lady?" the green skinned, alien-like Rodian asked in Rodian. Llewas understood the language.

"Crash survivor, name's Celestine. That's all I know." Llewas replied.

Soon the medical droid came up to Llewas.  
"Just a broken leg. She needs bed rest for a few days but she'll be fine." the droid's mechanical voice said.

"Is she well enough to leave the medical wing?" he asked.  
"Yes master Llewas." the droid replied.  
" Can I see her?"  
" Yes."

Llewas walked into the medical room just as Celestine opened her eyes. She looked at him and slightly smiled. 

"Bacta's amazing." she said.  
Llewas smiled. Celestine couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Ugh, but she was on a mission, and he was a Jedi.  
"There's a vacant room next to mine that you can sleep in tonight." Llewas said. Celestine's smile faded, but she nodded. She didn't want to stay, yet some small part of her wanted to.  
"Thank you." she said.

Later that night, Llewas opened the door to the spare room next to his. Using the force, he flicked the light on, then carefully helped Celestine sit on the bed. She was still recovering but the bacta was speeding up that process.

"I'll get you some food. What would you like?" He asked.  
"I'll just take a bantha burger." Celestine replied.  
"Drink?" He asked.  
"Quint-berry juice please." She replied.  
"Coming right up." He said and left the room.

Celestine looked around the room. It was rather plain with little to no decoration to it. Back on Korriban, Celestine's chambers were very lavishly decorated. She couldn't wait to get back there. Celestine got comfortable as Llewas walked back into the room carrying a tray with a covered plate and a glass with the juice in it. He carefully placed it on her lap and lifted the lid. He then took a seat on the nearby chair. Celestine looked at him.

"Thank you for your kindness Llewas." She said.  
"I'm happy to help." He said. "Please, eat. Your body needs the energy to heal."  
Celestine took a bite. The seasoned meat was hot and juicy. It was very good.

After the meal, Llewas pulled back the covers and Celestine carefully got into bed. He covered her and went back to the door. He turned to face her.  
"I'll see you in the morning, bright and early." He said and flicked the light off. He closed the door, leaving her alone.

Celestine sat up in bed and looked around the room. No cameras, good. She slowly got up out of bed, quietly wincing at the pain in her leg. She hobbled to the bathroom, went inside and locked the door. She reached into her tunic and pulled out her handheld holoprojector and a comlink headset. She set it on the counter, turned the volume to low and turned it on. She then put on the comlink headset.

"I'm here at the Jedi Temple, my lord." She spoke quietly.  
"Excellent, Celestine. Do you have the information we're looking for?" A male voice said.  
"No. I will need more time." She said.  
"Don't fail me Celestine. You are one of my top Hands. You should be perfectly capable of handling this job. You have two days left." The voice said.  
"I will not fail you my lord." She said and turned off the device. Celestine then carefully put both devices away and quietly went back to bed and slept.

The next morning, Celestine was woken by a bright light. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. She heard Llewas laugh.  
"Oh no no no. You're getting out of bed." He said with a grin. He used the force to lift the covers off her. Celestine held tight but Llewas gave a jerk with the force and the covers slipped from Celestine's hands. Celestine wanted to force shove him back out the door but she knew she couldn't. Instead she put on a grumpy front.  
Celestine sat up and looked at him, frowning.  
"I brought you breakfast. Dantooine cereal and a glass of blue milk." He said setting the tray on her lap.  
Celestine took a glance at the clock. 6am. She looked back at Llewas.  
"Do you normally start your day this early?" She complained.  
"Yup, now eat up." He said.  
Celestine began eating.  
Near the end of her meal she asked a question.  
"Can you show me around the temple today?" She asked curiously.  
"Unfortunately I am not allowed. You are not a Jedi so the council would not allow it." Llewas said.  
"Aw come on. I'm sure there have been Jedi in the past that have gone behind the council's back before." Celestine said.  
"Yes, but they were not me, and I refuse to go behind the council's back." Llewas said.  
This was going to be much harder than she thought.  
"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to bring you to the medical wing to see how your leg is doing. If everything is good to go, I'll take you home." Llewas said.  
"I don't live here." Celestine said.  
"Where do you live then?" Llewas asked. Celestine thought of something fast.  
"Nowhere. I'm a traveler. I have no permanent home." She said.  
"I can get you a hotel room nearby then." Llewas said.  
Celestine nodded.

After she had finished eating. Llewas took her to the medical wing.  
"Your leg is 80% healed. You can put weight on it, however that will be a bit painful for a little while longer." The droid said in his mechanical voice.  
Llewas looked at Celestine.  
"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

Later, Llewas helped Celestine into her hotel room.  
"I'll pay for the room for a week. Then you have to go." He said.  
"Thank you for your help Llewas." she said. He smiled at her. Something inside Celestine didn't want him to go.  
"I'll come see you once every day this week, to see how you're doing." he said. "Are you going to be ok for the rest of the day?"  
"Yeah, I can manage." She said.  
"Ok. See you tomorrow then." He said and left.  
Why did Celestine suddenly have a heavy feeling in her heart. This was stupid, her falling for him. However, he did take good care of her and made sure she was safe. Sure, any Jedi would be compelled to do that, but the thing was, it felt like he tended to her more than what a normal Jedi would do.

"You failed Celestine." A male voice cut off her train of thought. She spun around and saw a man standing in the open doorway to the room's balcony. It was the Emperor's other Hand.  
"I just need more time." She said.  
"No! Your time is up. He's done waiting." He said.  
Celestine grabbed for her bag but it flew into the man's hand. Her lightsabers were in there.  
"You won't be needing this." He said as he ignited his lightsaber. The room now had a red hue to it.  
Celestine got into a fighting stance. Yes, her leg was healing but she had to do something to defend herself, even if it might be a feeble attempt.  
The man went right for her injured leg, side swiping at it. Celestine cried out in pain and collapsed. Just as the man was to bring down his lightsaber on her, a familiar voice from behind him spoke.

"That's not very gentlemen like." Llewas Star said. The Sith turned and swiped at him. He backed off. "Celestine, get to the speeder, now!" He commanded as he fought the man. Celestine gritted her teeth through the pain and crawled toward the balcony door. Llewas kept the Sith Hand focused on him as he glanced at Celestine getting closer to the door. However, the Sith Hand saw this distraction and swiped at Llewas. Llewas had to lean far back as the red blade just missed his neck.  
Celestine reached the doorway. Suddenly she felt herself being flung back into the room. She slammed against the far wall. Now she was getting mad. At this moment she didn't care if Llewas saw that she was a force user. She had to end this now! Celestine stood as Llewas kept the Sith Hand distracted.  
"Get the hell out!" She screamed and force pushed the Sith Hand out of the balcony window and off the balcony itself.  
Llewas looked at her, stunned.  
"You're a force user?" He asked.  
"Now is not the time. We need to get out of here, let's go!" She ordered.  
Llewas helped Celestine to the speeder and he got into the driver seat. The speeder took off.  
"You want to tell me who you are now?" Llewas said.  
"First we need to get to a safe place." she said.  
"How does Naboo sound?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." She said.

Later, Llewas' ship landed in a large secluded field on Naboo. He turned to her.  
"Now, tell me who you are." He said. Celestine took a deep breath.  
"I am now a former Sith Hand. I was sent on a mission to gather information on the Jedi and bring it back to the Sith. I've obviously failed in my mission when I met you." She said.  
Llewas searched her feelings using the force. She was telling the truth and had no ill intentions toward him.  
"You had a very powerful position. Why throw that away?" He asked.  
"Because I have feelings for you Llewas." She blurted. She wasn't going to ignore and hide her feelings anymore.  
"A Sith and Jedi..." He started.  
"Neither side needs to know. We can lay low here on Naboo." She said.  
"The Jedi would send out a search party for me." He calmly argued. "I can't abandon the Jedi Order, Celestine. It'd be too suspicious. However, I'm willing to protect you and keep you safe." he sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I care about you. You're a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I'm willing to give us a chance and see where this goes." He said.  
Celestine hugged him. It felt so good to finally get all that out.

Three years later, Celestine and Llewas were married and living a comfortable lifestyle on Naboo. They also had a beautiful little two year old daughter and a three week old boy.  
One afternoon Llewas was sitting in the kitchen and called in Celestine. She joined her husband at the table. Llewas looked at his beautiful wife.

"I've made arrangements to have Arluna begin studying at the Jedi temple. I feel she'd be a great asset to our cause in the protection and safety of this galaxy." he said.  
"You've already made the arrangements?" Celestine asked.  
"Yes, she begins in a month." Llewas said.  
Celestine would be happy for her daughter, but for her to become a Jedi? No, this was not going to happen.  
Celestine smiled at her husband. "I'm sure she'll be great one day." she replied.

Later that night while Llewas was out, Celestine got herself ready. She went to a local Cantina and sat at a more secluded table across from a hooded figure that had been waiting for her.  
"Thank you for meeting with me Lord Byss." she said.  
"What do you want Celestine?" Byss asked.  
"I'd like to make an arrangement for my daughter, Arluna. She's going to begin her Jedi training in a month."  
"Go on." the Yhuzhan Vong said.  
"I want you to make sure she gets into the Sith Order before she's knighted." Celestine said.  
Byss just looked at her. There was no way he'd let a Jedi into his own order right away. Instead, he'd give Arluna a test.  
"I know of a young Sith order forming on a little known planet called Dol Gorath. I'll pull some strings and make sure she gets into their order where she'll be tested. However no one in that order will be aware of this small fact, including Arluna. I'd like to see how she fairs there first. If she is worthy, I'll be sure to arrange things in order for her to join my order." Byss said.  
"Thank you Lord Byss." Celestine replied and left the cantina.


	2. Dol Gorath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arluna Star is assigned a mission to spy on the Sith before her Jedi Trials. Will she succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arluna Star, Celestine Star, and Llewas Star are all my own, fan made characters. They have never been in any official Star Wars movies, comics, etc. However, I do use various elements from Star Wars such as planet names, weapons, Jedi and Sith concepts, etc...

~20 years later~

The tall doors were closed. The young Nagai woman, in her early twenties, closed her blue eyes and took some deep breaths to calm and center herself. Her black hair reached down to the middle of her back. Her long padawan braid hung to the right of her face.

"The force is with me. I can do this." She said to herself.

"It's ok Arluna. You can handle anything they throw at you." Llewas Star's voice was soothing as he spoke to his daughter standing next to him. Llewas now had grey hair streaks near his ears. Although not very noticeable, grey hair was also beginning to show in his normally black hair.

Arluna's jedi training had all lead to this moment. She was about to begin her trials. She also knew her father was to send her on a special mission, to further test her skills. Arluna had no idea what that was all about however.

The doors slowly opened. Arluna and her father entered the chambers of the Jedi Council. They stood in the center of the room.

"You've come far young padawan. Now you've come to your trials. Are you ready?" Grand Master Rowan asked her. Llewas suddenly spoke up.

"Forgive me master Rowan, but I have a special test I'd like Arluna to do before she does her trials." He said handing his daughter a datapad. "I want you to go undercover for two weeks. You'll be going to a planet we've only recently heard of. It's called Dol Gorath. Rumor has it that a group of our ancient enemy, the Sith, are there."

Grand Master Rowan stood. "Llewas, are you sure about this? Arluna has still so much to learn. You want to send her, undercover, into Sith territory? N-." Llewas cut him off.  
"Master Rowan, please forgive my interruption, but I have complete faith in Arluna. Since the age of two, she's done very well in her training. I know she can handle this. She's destined for greatness, I can feel it. If she can come back to us after being undercover with the Sith, she can handle anything."  
"I fear you are being too bold Master Llewas." Master Rowan said.  
"I trust my feelings. I have complete faith in her." Llewas said.

Master Rowan turned to Arluna.  
"Do you feel you can take on such a challenge, young one?" He asked.  
"Yes master. I think this opportunity can help me better understand the Sith. I feel that the more we know about them, the easier it will be for us to bring balance to the force." Arluna said.  
"Wisely spoken, young padawan." He said. "Be mindful of the darkside however. It's pull is very tempting and deceptively welcoming. Should you succeed at this, I can see greater opportunities ahead for you." Rowan said.

Grand Master Rowan was not comfortable with this plan. However, he would give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Still, he would keep the idea of a rescue mission in the back of his mind, should things go awry for her.

"Do we have permission to proceed then?" Llewas asked the council.  
Rowan sighed and with hesitation, he answered. "Yes, and we would like daily reports on your progress. If we don't receive your messages over a 48 hour period, we we will dispatch a rescue party immediately."  
"Yes Master Rowan." Arluna said with a respectful bow.  
"Thank you for your time. I know this was not an easy decision to make, but I trust Arluna will not disappoint us." Llewas said. He bowed and the two were dismissed.

Later, in the hanger, Llewas hugged his daughter.  
"You can do this. The force is with you. Remember to be mindf-."  
"Dad, I've heard this speech a million times. I will be careful." Arluna said.  
Llewas smiled at her.  
"You do know that if you pass this and your trials, your future with us looks very good, and by that I mean, possibly a spot on the council." Llewas said.  
The thought of being on the Jedi council was huge to Arluna. She felt she didn't deserve it, but she wasn't about to question the will of the Jedi Council. Whatever happens, happens.  
Arluna looked at the waiting ship. It was just another plain ship. There was no identifying marks on it that screamed Jedi.  
"Go now," Llewas said. "and make me and the Jedi proud."  
Arluna looked back at her father.  
"I love you daddy." She said.  
"Your mother, Jaden, and I love you too." Llewas said.  
When Arluna turned back to the ship, Jaden, her little brother, was standing at the top of the ramp. He was athletic and had black hair. His bangs were dyed green however, and hung just above his eyes.  
"Jaden!" Arluna said with a smile.  
"Hey sis, I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." He said smiling at her.  
The two siblings hugged.Then Jaden began walking down the ramp.  
"Your ship is ready to go. I oversaw the crew myself." he said as he stood next to his father.  
Arluna walked up the ramp.  
"If you get into trouble, I'll be the one leading the rescue party." Jaden promised.  
Arluna turned and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Later, the ship landed on Dol Gorath. Arluna got off the ship and went to the local cantina. She got a seat at an empty table and began to eavesdrop on the crowd. She was trying to get clues on this sith group.  
"I'll bet you 20 credits you cant..."  
"She's a bunch of bantha..."  
"No, I've already paid last..."  
Her mind was suddenly distracted by someone standing at her table.  
"Hi, this seat taken?" a male voice asked.  
"No." was all Arluna said. The man sat down across the table from her.  
"I don't believe I've seen you around here before. My name is Tarna. You are?"  
"I'm.... Star." She said and looked at him. He was handsome. Long white blonde hair, tan skin, a chiseled face, and muscular build. He looked to be a man you shouldn't cross. A man of authority.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Star. What brings you to our humble little planet?" he asked.  
Arluna thought fast.  
"Job seeking." she said.  
"Really? Well I may happen to be seeking employees."  
"What company do you work for?" Arluna asked.  
"It's not really that simple. I'm part of a larger group of people. You could say I run the security and intelligence branch of this group."  
"What like a government?" she asked curiously.  
"Kind of. Why don't you and I talk more in my office this afternoon." Tarna said handing her a small card.  
"Sounds good." Arluna said. She looked at the card. It read Grand Inquisitor Tarna and had an address and contact information on it.  
"I'd best be on my way then. It was nice to meet you, Star." he said. Tarna got up, turned on his heel and walked off. Arluna watched him walk away with a smile.

Later that afternoon, Arluna walked into the Inquisitorius building. The Mirialian woman at the front desk told her she was expected and that she would escort her to Tarna's office. Once there, the Mirialian knocked lightly.  
"Come in." Tarna's voice was heard from inside. The woman opened the door and Arluna walked inside the large office.  
"Ah, Miss Star. Please, have a seat." Tarna motioned. "Thank you Leda." The Mirialian woman bowed her head and walked away.  
Arluna took a seat across from Tarna and he began the job interview.

Later, Tarna and Star both stood from their seats. Tarna offered his hand.  
"Congratulations, you are my new High Inquisitor." He said.  
Arluna was surprised as she shook his hand. High Inquisitor? What? He felt that she was that good to fill that position?  
"Not only that, you have a seat on the Council as well. You help me to represent our division on the council." Tarna said. "Come, let me show you to your office."  
She was on the council too? Did that really just happen? This had to be a dream.  
"Coming?" Tarna asked standing in the hallway just outside the office. Arluna shook her head and started toward him.  
"Yeah, sorry. This is just a lot to take in. I've never had a position like this before." She said.  
"I'm sure you'll make us proud. If you have any questions, you can always come to me." Tarna said.

Tarna opened the door to Arluna's new office. It was large, yet smaller than Tarna's. Arluna walked in and marveled at the room. This was hers. She turned to Tarna.  
"Thank you sir." she said smiling.  
He smiled in acknowledgement.  
"The paperwork on the desk is due by the end of the day." he said. Arluna looked at him.  
"I start now?" she asked.  
Tarna nodded.  
"Get to work." he said and left as Arluna rushed over to her desk.

It had now been a few weeks and Arluna had become so busy with her new job that she had forgotten about her initial mission for the Jedi. She had grown comfortable with being among the Sith.

One day Tarna burst into her office.  
"Star, there's something I need to take care of. You have to hold things down here." Tarna said quickly.  
"Yes sir." She said. Tarna then left.  
Arluna wondered what he had to do. It was definitely important because he had left so fast. Maybe he'd tell her when he got back.

Later that day, Arluna was busy doing paperwork. Tarna's voice suddenly came from Arluna's comlink.  
"Arluna, please come to my office. I need to speak with you." she heard his voice come from the device. She spoke into it in response.  
"On my way sir." she said.

A couple minutes later, Arluna was sitting across from her boss.  
"I'll get straight to the point. There was a Jedi rescue party in our territory earlier today. We took some captive and they were questioned. We believe that you were connected to this Jedi attack. You were mentioned by name." he said looking at her.  
Arluna's heartbeat quickened. She felt guilty. An image of Jaden flashed through her mind. He continued.  
"In what way are you connected to them?" he asked calmly.

Arluna didn't want to lie to her boss. Lying to him could hold grave consequences for her. She decided to come clean.  
"I used to be a Jedi. I was sent here by them. It was my last mission before my trials." she said.  
"They wanted you to spy on us." Tarna said. He leaned back in his chair with his fingertips touching and just stared at her, deep in thought. Arluna felt nervous and uncomfortable as she sat there under Tarna's intense stare.

"You said you _were_ a Jedi. Are you telling me that you're not anymore?" he asked.  
"Yes sir. The Sith have really treated me better than the Jedi. They would have never given me the opportunities that the Sith have. Since coming here and being welcomed so warmly and receiving this job from you, I've come to realize that with the Sith is where I belong. I refuse to go back to the Jedi. The Sith have my undying loyalty. I will never betray them. I'd be a damn fool to do that." Arluna declared with confidence.  
Tarna just looked at her, the same piercing expression on his face. Although he found her sucking up to him flattering, he showed no outward signs. This was a serious matter after all.

After a long, silent moment, he spoke.  
"Prove it to us. Prove your undying loyalty to us. If you show any signs that you've lied to me, miss Star, well, I trust you know what happens to traitors." He said in a serious tone.  
Her stomach tightened at his words. She didn't like the sound of being called a traitor.  
"Yes sir." She said. The man was handsome, but he demanded respect and loyalty. Arluna was determined to not let him and the Sith down.  
"Dismissed." He said.

One night, Arluna had been working late. After work she decided to go to the gardens for a moonlight walk.

Later, Arluna walked along a stone path, admiring the beautiful plant life, some of which seemed to be bioluminescent. She soon noticed there were a rather large amount of tiny light bugs flying around her. She watched as they seemed to dance around her. It was very pretty, almost like a mini light show. Arluna turned her head and saw that Tarna was standing nearby, using the force to control the bugs. She smiled at him.  
“How did you know I was here? she asked. Tarna chuckled.  
“Star, It's our job to know where people are.” He said.  
This man was mysterious. Although she figured he had his ways.  
“What brings you out here at this time of night?” he asked.  
“I just need to clear my head. I've been sitting at that desk for too long today.” she said.  
“Is the workload too much?” he asked.  
“No, not at all. I've just been too engrossed in my work lately, that's all.” she said.  
Tarna nodded in understanding.  
“While I am proud of how hard you work, if you ever need to take time off, I'll understand. I don't want you overwhelmed. It could interfere with your work.” Tarna said.  
“Thank you sir.” She said.

Over the next few months, Arluna couldn't help but notice a woman getting rather friendly with Tarna. Who was she? How long had she been working here? Why did she seem so close with Tarna? She decided to just discreetly and patiently watch her from a distance for the time being. The truth would eventually reveal itself.

A couple weeks later, Arluna overheard Tarna talking to the woman.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good dinner. Thank you Eras. I'll see you later at home sweetheart." She heard him say. Arluna suddenly felt her chest become heavy. Tarna had a spouse? No, she couldn’t focus on this right now. As much as she wanted to, Arluna knew it would be bad for her to act on her emotions right now. For now, she had to put her emotions aside and finish her work day like she had no knowledge of this.

Later that day, right after work, Arluna went to her chambers. Then she let go of the emotions she had been holding in check all day.

Arluna thought. She began pacing. Her lip curled into a snarl as she thought of her being in his arms. She was tense with rage. No, this was not going to continue! She wasn't going to allow it! She was going to destroy her, but how? She couldn't tell Tarna of this. She'd lose him for sure. No, she had to get rid of Eras discreetly, casually.

Arluna thought. She smiled at the thought of plunging her lightsaber through Eras' chest. Yeah, they'd be alone and no one would be the wiser. Arluna would come back and say there was an accident. She tried to save Eras but the lava swallowed her before Arluna got enough energy to save her. A freak accident.

The next day, Arluna began building an acquaintance with Eras. It took a few days but by the end of the week, Arluna felt it was the time to ask her for a duel.

Arluna poked her head into Eras’ office and lightly tapped on the wall. Eras looked at her.  
“Hey Eras, I was just wondering if you’d like to go out to Mustafar and have a duel with me this afternoon.” Arluna asked.

“Sounds great. I’ll meet you in the hanger after work.” She said. Arluna smiled.  
“See you then.” She said and left.

Later, the ship’s ramp came down. Arluna and Eras stepped onto the warm, volcanic planet of Mustafar. They were in a secluded area and wouldn’t be bothered by any of the worker droids mining the minerals of the planet.

Arluna stepped onto the far side of the clearing. All she could think about was the fight ahead. Arluna faced Eras and took her stance, indicating she was ready.

Eras wasted no time and came at Arluna with her ignited lightsaber. The two ladies slashed and parried each others weapons as they both fought to tire their opponent out first.

Some minutes into the fight, Arluna force jumped onto a platform of ground gently floating down a nearby river of lava.  
“You should never run from your opponent Arluna. Running is weakness.” Eras said and force jumped onto the platform.  
Arluna almost felt insulted. However it was clear that Eras had no idea what Arluna's actual plan was.

“Come on, you're not doing your best. Give in to your anger.” Eras said as the two slashed and dodged each others lightsabers.  
“You really want me to?” Arluna threatened. She thought of Eras in Tarna’s arms. It enraged her!  
Using the force, she quickly grabbed Eras by the throat, lifted her off the ground and squeezed  
“Ok… Arluna… .that’s enough…. I can’t…. Breath…..” She wheezed, dropping her lightsabers and clawing at her throat. Arluna, still holding Eras in place, watched as her opponents weapons were swallowed by the lava.  
Arluna looked back at Eras.  
“He’s mine.” Arluna hissed then crushed her throat. This was the very first time Arluna had taken a life.

At that moment back on Dol Gorath, Tarna felt a sudden dizzy spell come over him. He shook his head and it went away. His head felt more clear than before. Like his mind had previously been clouded. What the heck was that about? Tarna hardly ever got dizzy spells.

Back on Mustafar, Arluna dropped Eras' body into the lava. "Good riddance." She said, then turned and went back to her ship. However, on the flight back, Arluna was unaware that she wasn't alone.

A couple days later Arluna knew Tarna was worried for his wife. She assumed he had to know about their duel. He was a smart man. Arluna expected to be called into Tarna’s office to explain herself at any moment. She felt on edge but tried her best not to show it during the work day.

Then the day finally came. It was just after lunch and Arluna had gotten back to work. She jumped at hearing Tarna’s voice on her comlink.  
“Arluna, please come to my office. I need to speak with you. Now.” Tarna said.  
Arluna took a deep breath to calm herself before she walked into Tarna's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked.  
"Yes, please, have a seat." Tarna said calmly. Arluna sat down across from him.  
"You recently went to Mustafar with Eras." He said. Arluna kept herself calm.  
"Yes, sir." She said.  
"You both had a duel there." Tarna said staring at her. His gaze felt like daggers. It hurt, but she kept her composer.  
"Yes, sir." She said again. How did he know this? She received her answer immediately.  
"We have cameras set up there for various operations." Tarna said. Arluna began feeling nervous now.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Arluna turned to it to see a man enter. It was Tarna's friend.  
"Tarna, can we talk? It's very important." He said.  
Arluna looked back at Tarna. Did he just wink at her?  
"Yes, Arluna please excuse us." Tarna said.  
"Yes, sir." She said and almost rushed out of Tarna's office.

Some hours later, Arluna was at the cantina sitting alone. She was deep in thought about what had happened today. Did Tarna's friend just happen to walk in, or was that planned? That being planned, she wouldn't put that past Tarna. He was a very clever man. Was that on purpose? If that was, what kind of punishment would she had gotten had that not been planned? Death? Arluna didn't want to answer that but she already knew it. She would have gotten the death penalty. If that was planned, which it probably was, Tarna had saved her life, discreetly saved her life.

"Oh my god." She sighed quietly, stunned at all this.

A few months later, Arluna woke up one morning and called into work. It was time she finally took a break. She needed the day off.  
“Yeah, we'll hold things down here, Star. You take it easy.“ Tarna said.  
Arluna then took a shower then made herself breakfast and watched the news. Soon her mind started to wander.

She had been getting along well with Tarna since the Mustafar fiasco. She found it kind of strange but pleasing that the topic had never been brought up again. Tarna had even invited her out to dinner a couple times in the past few months. They even went to see a couple live performances at the local theatre. It was the night they had spent together that Arluna had fallen in love with him. To her, it seemed he really cared about her happiness. They had soon decided together to turn their dating into a relationship.

Thinking about the past few months put a smile on Arluna’s face. She was happy. Her feelings for him were beginning to become deep.

That afternoon Arluna heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Tarna, but he looked different. He had Sith tattoos. Arluna raised her eyebrows.  
“Good afternoon Tarna. I see you’ve changed your look.” Arluna said in surprise.  
“What do you think?” He asked giving her a devilish smile.  
“Did you get those all over your body?” She asked.  
“Yup, they’re everywhere.” He said with a wink. Arluna’s jaw dropped. That  
to have been painful!  
She stepped aside and allowed him in.  
“You remind me of Darth Maul.” She said looking at him.  
“Well, he is your favorite Sith, is he not?” He inquired.  
She smiled. “Yeah.”  
“Star, I’d like to talk to you.” He said taking a seat on the couch. “That day you had your duel with Eras, something happened to me. I suffered a dizzy spell and felt like a cloud was lifted from me.”  
Arluna looked at him in concern. “Are you ok?” She asked sitting next to him.  
“Well, since then I’ve been feeling more like myself. After thinking it over, I decided to do some more digging into Eras’ past. As it turns out, she was a Sith Witch.”  
Arluna had never heard of such a thing.  
“Sith witch? As in magical powers?” She asked. It seemed absurd.  
“Kind of. She practiced Sith Magic. Turns out during her time with us, she was working undercover and working exclusively with one other Sith, whom was not part of our organization. Unfortunately I couldn’t track down a name. Unbeknownst to me at the time, Eras had bewitched me not too long after I hired her. Then some time later, married her, and… well... “ He trailed off.  
“She had you under a spell.” Arluna said.  
Tarna nodded. “Yeah.”  
“I understand now. That wasn't you.” She said gently.  
“Thank you for understanding, Star.” Tarna said and gently pulled her into an embrace.  
To Arluna, this felt right. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. She relaxed. Arluna didn't want this to end.  
After a moment, Tarna slowly let her go and held her chin in his hand. He gently kissed her. Arluna felt like the world around them melted away as their lips touched. After the kiss Tarna held her close. They stayed like that for another moment.  
“I love you.” Arluna whispered in his ear.  
Tarna looked into her eyes. “Stand up.” he said. She stood.  
Tarna got down on one knee in front of her.  
“Star, you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not only are you the best damned High Inquisitor I've had, you're smart, beautiful. You’re an incredible woman. There's really not enough words to describe my feelings for you, but maybe this can.” He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. The gorgeous ring glittered at her.  
“Will you grant me the honor of becoming your husband?” he asked.  
Arluna couldn’t believe this was happening. She looked at Tarna then at the ring.  
“Oh Tarna, yes, I’ll marry you.” She said smiling. Tarna smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her close in an embrace and held her.  
“You’ve just made me the happiest man alive. I love you, Star.” He whispered in her ear.  
“I love you too, Tarna. I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” She said.

“Let’s go celebrate at the Cantina, my treat.” Tarna said after letting her go. Arluna smiled.  
“Sounds like fun.” She said.

It was a few months later and Arluna was standing before a pair of closed doors. She was on Onderon, Tarna’s home planet, about to be married to that very man. Arluna was dressed in a gorgeous wedding gown and was holding a large bouquet of flowers found on Naboo and Onderon. Her bridesmaids, made up of some of her co-workers, let her veil cover her face. The music started and the doors slowly opened. The crowd was standing, looking at her. As Arluna started her walk down the aisle, she saw Tarna. He was dressed in an expensive looking Onderon silk tux. Arluna smiled at him when she reached him. He smiled back.  
“You look beautiful, darling.” He whispered.  
“Thank you.” She said just before the ceremony began.

After the exchanging of rings, and vows, the officiant pronounced them husband and wife. Tarna then leaned in and kissed Arluna, his beautiful new bride.

The next six months were total bliss for Arluna. She had married the man she loved so deeply and things could not have been better. She was so happy.

Unfortunately, that happiness was not to last.

Emperor Masak had gone missing within the past few weeks and the Sith Order was beginning to crumble.

One morning, Tarna had walked into his office. He went to his computer and looked over his messages while sipping a hot mug of coffee. One message from one of the Emperor's top Sith caught his eye.

Grand Inquisitor Tarna,

Our attempts to track down the whereabouts of our Emperor have all been in vain.

Unfortunately I have more bad news on another matter. Reports have come in that a large quantity of your inquisitors have been reported kia or missing within the last two weeks. This is also happening across the other divisions within the Sith Order. Our order is quickly becoming crippled due to so many losses.

This is an urgent matter! Look into it!

This was bad. However, the curious thing was, why hadn't Tarna heard of this beforehand? All his inquisitors knew it was one of the protocols to check in often when out on the job so he could know if they were dead of alive. However, it was possible that they had been compromised before they had a chance to check in. Damn, this was worse than he thought. He needed help. Tarna called in his High Inquisitor.

After Arluna walked in, Tarna looked at his wife.  
"Star, things are not looking good for our order right now. Most of our Sith are either K.I.A or M.I.A. I'm going to go get help and look into this. I need you to hold things down here. I'll be back. I love you." he said and kissed her.  
"I love you too, please be careful." She said and hugged him. This was the last time she would ever feel the bliss of his embrace.  
Arluna watched him leave.  
A few minutes later she was looking out the window. She saw Tarna's ship fly past the window and into the sky.

What happened next changed Arluna's life forever.

Arluna watched as Tarna's ship suddenly exploded in mid air.  
"TARNA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned around and got on the comlink.  
"Red Alert! Tarna's ship just exploded in mid air as it left the hanger. I need a rescue crew down there immediately!"  
She looked around his office. A weird numb feeling was beginning to come over her. She had just watched her beloved husband die in front of her eyes. It didn't seem real. She didn't want to believe what she had just seen.

Suddenly an inquisitor walked in.  
"My lady I-" he started.  
"Get out." Arluna said.  
"But-"  
"GET OUT!" She shrieked.  
The inquisitor left her alone.

After a long moment, Arluna looked around Tarna's former office. She was in charge of the Inquisitors now. Grand Inquisitor Star.

"No no no. This can't be.... can't be like this." she said to an empty room.

Suddenly a scream came from the other side of the door, then the door was violently flung open. A hooded Yuuzhan Vong stood there. His face hidden.

Arluna ignited her lightsabers.  
"By order of Emperor Masak, I order you to surrender." Arluna said.  
The vong waved his hand and her lightsabers floated in front of him. He crushed them and let the pieces fall to his feet.

In shock, Arluna fell to her knees. She had no fight left. The feeling of loss was overwhelming.  
"Just kill me. I have nothing left." she said. Tarna was still on her mind. She didn't want to live without him.

"No. You are destined for more, Arluna Star." A deep voice said. She looked up at this man as he continued.  
"You have one of two choices. One, stay here and watch this pathetic excuse for a Sith empire crumble and die around you, or come with me and gain power like you've never dreamed. I come with a one time offer for you to join me and learn what it is truly like to become Sith, to have power. Look at you. On your knees, weak and pathetic. I can give you strength and power. A new life. A life of strength and with no fear. You will never feel this pain again. All you must do is say yes." the Vong said.


	3. The Byssian Sith Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arluna learns there's more to being Sith than just mere titles. She also discovers that her husband's death may not have been an accident...

Arluna still felt numb and empty inside as the ship flew toward its destination. She was sitting by the window, behind the huge Yuuzhan Vong male piloting the ship. He had invaded her office some hours before and crushed her lightsabers, her only weapons. Arluna had agreed to go with him. She felt it was the better choice because it was clear that Dol Gorath would only lead her to a more miserable life since Masak’s Sith Empire was crumbling. Byss was her way out of that and into a new life, under a new Sith Empire. Still, it was hard to leave Tarna’s former office and all of those memories with him.

No, she'd never forget Tarna. She'd never let go of his memory, his love for her. She'd protect that until her dying day. Her love for him ran so deep that he still had her heart even after death.

Arluna had been thinking of her time with Tarna and how she'd never have that back again. Why had this happened? How could this have happened? Was it a freak accident? So many questions were running through her mind.

The ship soon landed on the planet Ziost. A hooded man in a long red cloak was waiting for them. The Vong and Arluna walked down the ramp.   
“Here's your new apprentice Likhyi.” The Vong said.   
“Thank you Lord Byss. I'm sure training her will be… interesting.” The man in red responded. He turned to Arluna. “Come.” he said. Arluna followed.

“I am Lord Likhyi. It’s Master to you, however. I am House Lord of House Zirnitra. You are going to be learning about Sith Alchemy from me.” he said as they walked through the large building that was House Zirnitra. They turned down a long hallway and came to a door. Likhyi unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. The room was very small and plain. It almost felt like a prison cell.  
“These are your new chambers. There’s a small kitchen downstairs that you can get food from. Your training will start tomorrow. I will come get you.” Likhyi said and swept out of the room, leaving Arluna alone.

The next morning, Likhyi opened the door to Arluna's chambers.   
“I expect you standing by my ship in ten minutes.” he commanded loudly before slamming the door. Arluna groaned and got herself ready.  
Minutes later, she rushed down the halls and skidded to a stop in front of her master, trying to catch her breath.  
“Good. Now get on the ship.” He said and walked up the ramp with Arluna following. Likhyi went to the cockpit.

Arluna took a seat in the back and saw a locked door toward the back of the ship. There was something strange about it. She soon felt the ship take off.

“We’re going to a village.” Likhyi said. Arluna jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him standing in the doorway looking at her. She never heard him walk back here. This man was unusual, different. He looked like a normal human, yet there was just something off. He had a hunger in his eyes, not of lust, but it was like he saw you as food. This man was dangerous and he made Arluna feel very uneasy.

Likhyi walked past her toward the locked door. He faced her.  
“I want you to stay here, no matter what you may hear. Do not follow me in here,” He warned. Likhyi unlocked the door and disappeared, the door closing behind him. 

Arluna got the feeling to get up and follow and had to force herself to stay seated. What was he doing in there?

Suddenly, Arluna heard screams of intense pain coming from the locked door. She wanted to go and save the man. It sounded like he was in trouble. Yet she stayed seated. 

Long minutes passed and Arluna began thinking. How could she trust this man? She knew nothing about him. Yet he was her master, assigned master.

It was then that Arluna realized she had never been given the choice of what she wanted to do within this Sith Order. What she was training to be was chosen for her. Why?

Likhyi burst through the door a moment later. He slammed it shut and was pushing on the door with all his weight. He locked it and stood back, catching his breath. He turned to face Arluna and wiped what looked like blood from his face.

“What happened?” Arluna asked. Likhyi ignored her question. He walked up to her and pulled a sheathed katana from his robes. He unsheathed the blade.

“This is yours. Be very careful with this weapon. It’s enchanted to crave blood as soon as its unsheathed.” Likhyi said handing her the blade.

Arluna took it from him. It was heavier than a lightsaber but light enough that she could wield it. After all, the only weight that would be felt from a lightsaber was the hilt itself, not the blade. She felt a weak sense of bloodlust and determination as she held the katana.

Soon the ship landed on the outskirts of a small village as the sun made its decent in the west. The two of them walked off the ship. The sense that Arluna had been feeling only got stronger the more minutes passed.

“I'm sure you're eager to test out your new weapon. I want you to do just that by killing everyone in this village.” Likhyi instructed.

Arluna looked at him in shock, however it quickly faded as the sense from before returned. Arluna gripped the sword tightly. 

“You have your orders. I'll be in the cantina. Come find me when you're done.” He said and walked away.

Arluna wandered the village, contemplating on her task. How was she going to do this? She came to some market stalls and watched the people buying and selling various goods. An image flashed in her mind of their bodies laying there. Disgusted, Arluna shook her head and continued on. As she wandered the streets, a beggar came up to her and asked for a few credits. In Arluna's mind, she heard a faint voice. “Silence this fool. Let his blood run. Feed my hunger for his life force. Only then will he be of no bother to you. Do it.” it encouraged her, all while the feeling of bloodlust and determination got overwhelming. Before she could stop herself, Arluna forever silence the beggar with a quick movement of her blade.

A horrified scream from a nearby villager soon cut through the night air. So much for being surreptitious.

At that moment, Arluna let go of her morals and darted through the village using force speed. As the moon slowly traveled the night sky, the village’s population slowly dissipated thanks to Arluna and her thirsty blade.

Later, Arluna walked into the cantina still holding her katana. Her clothes were soiled in red stains and the feeling from before had faded. The place was empty besides Likhyi and a young boy.   
Likhyi was sitting in a chair at a table with the boy standing in front of him.

"Come here." He said. Arluna walked over and stood in front of them.  
"I want you to kill him." Likhyi said looking at the boy.   
Arluna looked at him in shock. He wanted her to do what?! Wasn't the village enough? How could she do something like that? She wanted to say no. She wanted to ask why. She wanted to run! Yet those thoughts quickly faded from her mind, the desire for blood rapidly returning. What was happening? Was this the power of the katana?

Arluna put her hand on the boy's head and began using the force to block his pain receptors in his brain. Likhyi wasn't having it.  
"No!" Her master commanded. Arluna flinched and instinctively pulled her hand back. "You have your orders, girl. Now do it." he said as Arluna, once again, let go of her morals. 

Later, Arluna and Likhyi were on his ship, heading back to Ziost. Neither of them spoke. Arluna sat there staring out a window. Her katana was lying on the floor by her. The image of the boy kept playing in her mind, the fearful expression he had before… She felt numb.

This was one of the worst things she had ever done in her life. It was, for the most part, natural for women to be nurturing and caring. Arluna had gone against that. Something inside her had died that day.

Later that night, Arluna walked into her chambers. She saw a datapad sitting on her bed. What was this? This wasn't here when she left. She picked it up and began reading it. It was about the history of the Sith. It explained about how the five most powerful of twelve Dark Jedi Exiles found the planet Korriban and overthrew the king of the native Sith species. The document briefly covered more history, up until the rise of Darth Bane. Arluna was fascinated by this as she took some time to read the datapad before going to bed. 

A few weeks later, Likhyi walked into Arluna's chambers one evening.   
“Meet me at my ship in 10 minutes.” He said and promptly left.  
Arluna had been studying more datapads when he had walked in. She put the datapads away and grabbed her katana. Arluna then headed to House Zirnitra’s hanger.

Later, the ship landed in what seemed like a different village. Was it? Arluna couldn't really tell due to it looking like a massive fire had ripped through it recently.

She followed her master to a shell of a burned down home. They walked over to a small furnace. Likhyi turned to her.   
“Go gather up some sand and put it in this furnace.” he ordered.   
Arluna went outside the village and down a small hill where she found a tiny pond. She gathered up some sand in her hands and carefully brought it to her master. She then put it into the furnace.  
“Light it.” Likhyi said.   
Arluna ran outside. It took a few minutes and a bit of searching but she found a bit of flint. Arluna brought it back and struck it a few times close to the sand. Once the fire was lit, Likhyi closed the furnace.  
“I want you to use the force to feed your anger, hate, and loss to the pile of sand inside that furnace. Don't stop until I return.” Likhyi said and left Arluna alone.

Arluna sat cross legged in front of the furnace and closed her eyes. Anger. She began with thinking of the time she found out Tarna had a wife. That really pissed her off. Arluna thought of their duel on Mustafar. She had wanted Eras dead at the time. Thinking of her in his arms, Arluna trembled with rage. She really wanted to act on her anger. It took a lot of her awareness and willpower to stay put, but she sat there and fed her anger to the furnace. 

Once she calmed down, she moved on to hate. Again, Eras came up in her thoughts. She felt that the woman had taken Tarna from her. Eras had even married Tarna. Arluna despised her for taking him.

After feeding her hate to the furnace, she moved on to loss. The loss of Tarna of course. That day played in her mind again. The terrible moment she knew he was gone. It still didn't feel real. Arluna felt that her world collapsed in that moment. She remembered his comforting embrace, his love, the way he cared for her happiness. No one would ever treat her like he had. Tears began falling. His loss felt devastating, knowing she'd never have him back again. Arluna cried herself to sleep with the furnace fire slowly dying.

Arluna was shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see her master looking at her.   
“Open the furnace.” he said.  
Arluna did so. Instead of sand, she saw two blood red lightsaber crystals.  
Arluna looked at Likhyi.   
“Did I? “ she started. Likhyi nodded.  
“Take them and lets go.” Likhyi said.

Later, Arluna walked into her chambers and saw a new datapad sitting on her small desk. Did Likhyi put these here? How? He had been training with her. If it wasn't him, then who was leaving these in her room? Arluna shrugged the thought off and read the datapad. It was about Sith Alchemy, the very thing that enabled her to turn sand into lightsaber crystals. 

Over the next couple months, Arluna kept reading different datapads that were left in her chambers after training. One was about the history of Lumiya, a Dark Lady of the Sith who wielded a lightwhip. Another explained the history of a Sith Sorceress named Aleema Keto. Yet a few others were about Darth Bane’s rule of two, Darth Zannah, Ajunta Pall, Xoxaan, and Karness Muur.

One datapad in particular explained about Sith philosophy, how love was a dangerous emotion. The more Arluna read this, the more she thought of Tarna. No, she wouldn't accept this. She wasn't about to let her husband's memory go. It was his love that she clung to for motivation to keep surviving. However, she realized she would have to play a convincing role. To let those around her in this Sith empire believe she accepted this teaching. She didn't believe that love would be her downfall, she believed it would be her victory. 

Soon the datapads' topic changed, however. Arluna began receiving ones that explained about having power and dominance over lower ranking Sith. Datapads about ruling the Sith.

Some months later, Likhyi came to Arluna's chambers. He had a goblet with him. Arluna looked at it then at him.   
“Drinking on the job? That's not like you.” she said. Likhyi smirked.  
“This is no ordinary drink, my dear.” he took a drink from the goblet, letting a drop run down his chin.   
Arluna smelled a hint of iron in the air.  
“That's blood.” she said.   
“Yes.” Likhyi smiled showing his fangs. His skin began to change as he transformed himself into his vampiric form.  
Arluna looked at him in shock. Was she about to become his next meal?  
“I am a rare type of being. I am a force vampire. I feed off both blood and the force. My abilities to use the force are enhanced because of this. You could have this power. You would be feared. Nothing will stand in your way. Do you want this gift?” Likhyi asked his apprentice.  
Arluna fell to her knees. “It would be an honor to have this gift master. Please I beg you, I accept this freely.” she said.   
Likhyi looked at her in disgust. He grabbed her and forced her to stand.   
“Stand up, girl. How easily you are persuaded, and you beg me? No, you are not one to share my gift. I never want to see you begging ever again. Sith never beg. I'm disappointed in you.” Without another word, Likhyi left her chambers. This was a lesson that would stay with Arluna forever.

Months passed and Arluna finished her training under Likhyi. He told her to meet him at the House Zirnitra Arena where her knighting ceremony would take place. 

Arluna arrived and was met with other female members of House Zirnitra. They prepared her and dressed her in a long red hooded silk robe. She walked out and met her master in the center of the arena. All of House Zirnitra was in attendance. 

“Today we shed away the past of one of our apprentices and usher them into a new future.” Likhyi then addressed his apprentice.

“Kneel.”   
Arluna did.  
“Your former life is gone. You have grown powerful and I feel you are ready to take on more. You will no longer be known as Arluna Star.”

Likhyi, using the force, lifted her up and shed away the robe. Through Sith Alchemy, he etched a large tattoo on her back. He infused it with power. Arluna could feel a rush of darkside energy go through her. She felt stronger. He set her down and one of the members of House ZirnItra presented her with new Sith robes and quickly put them on her. Arluna went back into the kneeling position before her master.

Likhyi, hovering his lightsaber over each of her shoulders, stated “I now grant you a new name, a symbol of your new life within our order. Go forth and put fear into the hearts of those who would utter this name. Rise, Lady Hecate.”

Now, with her new Sith name, Lady Hecate stood and the crowd cheered.

Over the next few months, Hecate learned to tread carefully within this Sith Empire. She began seeing a deeper side of the Sith. It was like survival of the fittest, like the weak were looked down on, and were meant to serve the strong. Betrayal, blackmail, and deceit were just some of the things she had witnessed from other Sith.

Hecate learned that Lord Byss had two advisors and Likhyi was one of them. The other advisor was a Chiss woman named Lady Nemesis. Hecate wondered what it was like having a job like that. To work under the leader of the Sith and yet have power over all others within the empire. That sounded appealing. 

Hecate had also learned from more datapads, that Byss loosely followed Darth Bane’s Rule of Two. She figured that his Apprentice was either Likhyi or Nemesis. From what she had observed, it was most likely Likhyi. He was always bragging to everyone about his strength and power in the force. 

She also noticed that Likhyi’s presence in general around the empire was getting rarer these past few months. Well, maybe he had been on jobs for Byss.

Late one night, Hecate was walking down a hallway past the throne room when she heard Tarna's name. She stopped and listened.  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect Tarna to marry Eras though. She played her role very well. It really made Hecate’s true emotions come forth.” Byss said.  
“Wait, you trained Eras just to test her?” Nemesis asked.  
Byss gave a slight nod then turned to the force vampire.  
"Tell us again Likhyi, how you fulfilled your part of my plan at the time." Byss said.  
"Yeah, I went there undercover and got a "job" as a crew member working on their ships. By this time, Byss had been well underway making their so called "empire" crumble by sending our Sith to kill off many of their Sith from their various divisions. Their “Emperor” Matas was long dead by this time, killed by Byss’ own hand. Anyway I went to Tarna's hanger. I told my "coworkers" I'd finish up working on his ship and dismissed them. I snuck aboard the ship, stuck the bomb to the wall where it wouldn't be so easily detected and left the ship. Once the ship was in the air, boom!" Likhyi laughed. "They never saw it coming!”   
"That was your distraction while Byss got inside the Inquisitor building." Nemesis said.  
"Precisely." Byss said. "The rest is history."

Hecate could not believe what she had just heard! She quietly continued then took off running. Bursting open the doors to the outside, she took off running into a nearby forest. Once there, she let out a long, agonizing, painful scream. She screamed until she couldn't anymore. Hecate had never felt such a level of pain until now.

Hecate fell to her knees and curled into the fetal position and just cried, cried for what felt like hours. 

Once she felt like no more tears would come, she took a deep breath and sat up. It was clear that Byss wanted dominance in this galaxy, and he would destroy anyone that got in his way, even other Sith. 

They. Would. Pay. Dearly! Pay with their lives! For taking the one man that meant the most to her! For utterly destroying her life! They'd pay for this! All three of them! There was no way in hell she'd ever let them get away with what they did to her! Since they destroyed her life, she would destroy their empire and take their lives on top if it! 

The intense pain she had felt had turned into intense hate and rage. Hecate kept a hold of it within. She'd reserve it, just for the three of them, for the day she'd avenge her beloved husband. With a renewed sense of determination and vigor, but no solid plan to go on, Hecate returned to her chambers.

About a week later, Hecate heard a knock on her chamber door. It was Thanatos, a sith assassin within Byss’ empire. Hecate had never seen his face due to him always wearing his helmet whenever she saw him. 

“Lord Byss wants to see you. Come with me.” He said. Hecate followed. 

Hecate entered the throne room. She internally fought her resistance to bow, knowing what this Vong had orchestrated. Her body felt like it was moving through molasses as she made the bowing motion.

“Likhyi’s whereabouts are unknown and he hasn't been in contact with us. You, Lady Hecate, will take his place as House Lord of House Zirnitra. Your chambers are being moved to Likhyi’s former chambers within House Zirnitra as we speak.” Byss said.  
“Yes, my lord.” was all Hecate managed to say. At first, Likhyi missing sounded like an Inquisitorial job, but then she remembered, she wasn't High Inquisitor anymore.

Hecate waited to be dismissed. Byss just watched her in silence. Hecate couldn't read his expression. He gave no hints as to what he was thinking. She attempted to get a sense of his feelings through the force, but failed. It seemed as if he was cut off from the force. It was very strange. How could such a being become leader of a Sith order? The Sith used the dark side of the force, but it seemed this creature didn't. It didn't make sense.

After a long pause, Hecate was finally dismissed.

Later, as Hecate walked back to her new chambers, thoughts ran through her mind. What was that long pause for, and why couldn't she sense Byss through the force? Ugh, this was confusing.

When Hecate got to her new chambers, she immediately sensed a presence. She hovered her hands over her lightsabers as she carefully searched the rooms.  
“I know you're in here, I can sense you. There's no point in hiding.” she said.   
A woman with pale red skin and red hair crawled out from the lit fireplace. Hecate was stunned this woman wasn't screaming in agony as she patted out a few spots of flame. Obviously she wasn't human. Hecate noticed she had a red crystal just below her collarbone. It looked to be a part of her.

Hecate ignited her lightsabers and pointed them at the woman.   
"Who are you? How did you get here?" Hecate demanded.  
"Name's Phoenix, and I stowed away on your ship when you killed that woman on Mustafar." The woman said.  
Eras? Did this woman know her by chance? How had she managed to stay hidden for so long?  
Hecate took a small step closer. She suddenly felt heat. Was it coming from Phoenix?  
"What are you?" She asked.  
"I don't know, all I know is that I've never met anyone else like me. I might be the last of my kind." Phoenix said.  
"You seem to have heat coming off you. Why don't you go take a cold shower. The bath-" Hecate started to suggest.  
"No! I don't care for showers, or water for that matter. I mean, I can swim in it, but I don't prefer it. Now, swimming in lava, I love that." Phoenix enthused.  
Hecate stared at this woman. Swimming in lava? What? This woman was mad!  
"Are you sure it wasn't hot water?" Hecate asked.  
"Nope. I used to swim in the lava streams all the time on Mustafar." Phoenix explained happily.  
Yup, mad.   
Hecate raised her eyebrows.  
"Ok? Why are you here?” Hecate asked.   
“I want to know more about myself. When I watched you and that woman duel, I recognized some of those abilities you both did. Jumping super high, levitation, and so on. I can do those too, but I'm having trouble. Can you help me? I want to know more.” Phoenix explained.

This woman was force sensitive? This could be a good opportunity to bring her into the Empire.  
“If you are not willing and open to learn Sith Alchemy along with learning the dark side of the force, I won't waste my time with you. Do you still want to learn?” Hecate asked. Phoenix didn't hesitate.   
“Yes.” she responded.  
“Actions speak louder than words, apprentice. Let me show you to your new chambers.”

Over the next few months, Hecate continued to train Phoenix. She also got to be good friends with her. Phoenix seemed to be very acrobatic. Hecate also discovered that the fire element could be wielded through Sith magic. She attempted to teach Phoenix this, but it seemed that the fire element Phoenix used, didn't come from the force. It came naturally to her. Phoenix must be some sort of rare force sensitive fire elemental being. Hecate had never heard of such a being. It seemed very fortunate to have her within the Sith empire. She could be of great use in the future.

During the training, the two had become very close. They had developed a sister-like bond. Phoenix had even saved Hecate’s life a couple times while the two were out on training missions. Once from a bull rancor, and another from a large Beck-tori.

One day, Phoenix and Hecate were talking. Phoenix offered Hecate a small bit of her elemental fire. Phoenix took her hand and burned a phoenix symbol into the back of her hand and infused it with her elemental fire. Hecate winced at the pain, but soon felt the power run through her like a warm shower.

During this time, Hecate also continued to study various datapads that had been left in her chambers. She still had no idea who was coming into her chambers and leaving them. The thought kinda creeped her out a little bit, knowing how this Sith empire worked.

Some weeks later, Hecate was summoned back to the throne room.  
“I'm naming you my heiress.” Byss said.  
In that moment, it all made sense to her. The datapads, Likhyi disappearing. Maybe Byss sent him on a mission to get rid of him, leaving her to take Likhyi’s place as heiress. She wouldn't put it past the Vong to do such a thing.  
“You were the one leaving those datapads in my chambers.” Hecate said. Byss made no confirmation on her statement. Instead, he continued.   
“As you already know, under the rule of two, the apprentice takes power from the master by killing them. I expect you to carry this out one day.” he said. 

How in Chaos was Hecate supposed to do that?! Vong were not affected by the force. Not to mention he always wore his Vondunn crab armor. As far as she knew, the armor was resistant to lightsabers and blasters. She couldn’t rely on the force when it came to that fight. She had to think of some other way.

Over the next month, Hecate did her research on fighting a Yuuzhan Vong. She really couldn't find much. What she did learn was that the Vong didn't come from this galaxy. They had biotech weapons and deeply respected pain. They also were deeply loyal to their own domain, their ‘family’. Is that how Byss saw his empire? If so, naming Hecate his heiress was, in some ways, a huge honor. However, the question was, would Hecate accept this? It felt like she was being torn into two directions. One direction could lead her to ruling the Sith, while the other could lead her to get Tarna back. What was expected of her? What did she want to do? The answer was clear to her.

A couple weeks later, Hecate’s ship landed on Korriban. Today, she’d either come back ruling the Sith, or join Tarna in the afterlife.

Hecate walked down the ramp and walked some distance to a large clearing. The Vong was already there, waiting for her.

“I have one question before we begin Byss. How did you become a Sith Lord?” Hecate asked.

“I was heavily experimented on. Vongs can’t use the force, nor are they affected by it. Through these experiments I was able to wield the force. However, I learned I was not affected by it. This gave me easy access to power.” Byss explained.

Just as Hecate realized this was not going to be an easy fight. Byss had her by the throat using the force.  
Use your anger. Hecate thought to herself. 

As time went on, Hecate tried to tire Byss out, but it seemed he had more stamina then her. She was slowing down and he didn’t seem to be stopping. This was bad. Hecate knew Vong were strong but she didn’t know exactly how strong before this fight.

Eventually Hecate’s back was against the rock wall. Nowhere to go. Using the force, Byss pulled a boulder free from the wall and was about to crush Hecate with it. He brought it down. Hecate, using the force, held up the boulder, but she was struggling. Just before her strength gave out, Hecate flung the boulder to the side with a scream. She then looked at her hand, at the small Phoenix tattoo. Could it work? Could Phoenix’s fire defeat Byss? 

"Giving up so soon? Perhaps you are not worthy of being my heiress." Byss said.   
"Don't underestimate me Byss!" Hecate screamed, showing the tattoo on her hand.  
"Phoenix gave this to me before she disappeared. It's infused with her natural fire. No force involved."

It was now or never. Hecate felt the warmth rise up within her. Her hand got warm, then hot. Hecate lit a fire in the palm of her hand and began chucking fireballs at the Vong. It seemed to make him stumble. Hecate kept going and felt more power build as she went. She soon stopped and created a large fireball between both hands. Then fired it at him, making a large stream of fire. She struggled to keep hold of it. She felt her energy draining fast as she heard Byss’ screams of agony. Yes! This was working!

When she finally stopped, Byss was crumpled on the ground. Hecate finished him off by throwing a fireball at his chest and making Byss explode in a large ball of fire.

As Hecate turned back toward the direction of the ship, something suddenly caught her eye. Byss’ amphistaff was lying on the ground, unharmed. He must have dropped it during the fight. Hecate got closer and it lifted its head and hissed menacingly at her. Hecate stood her ground. 

“Your former master is dead. I am your master now.” she commanded. The weapon lowered its head in submission to her. Hecate picked up her prize and went back to the citadel.

Later, Hecate sat down in the throne room that once belonged to Byss. This was hers now. An entire Sith Empire, hers. It was unbelievable. She could rule how she wanted now. Power was hers.

A few weeks later, Hecate received a datapad from Phoenix.

“I’m sorry my friend, but I won’t be returning. I have things I need to figure out for myself, on my own. I wish you the best of luck in your future. May the force be with you my friend. 

Take care.  
~Phoenix.

Great. Hecate had just lost her strongest ally.

Over the next six months Hecate didn't put much attention into running her Sith empire. Instead, she studied more of the arcane arts, more specifically, Necromancy. She learned that it could enable her to raise the dead. Could it be used to bring Tarna back? She tried countless times, but she realized that all it did was enable her to control the dead, not bring them back to life. Something was missing and it seemed her answers were not found here. It was time to move on.

Hecate soon heard of a Sith Brotherhood. It was rumored they were based on a large space station. Hecate needed more leads. Using her investigation skills, she eventually tracked them down.

Hecate eventually found herself standing just outside the throne room of Darth Lucifer, the leader of the New Sith Brotherhood.


End file.
